five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Custard Machine Explosion Incident
The Custard Machine Explosion Incident was an incident at the Tubbyland restaurant and the reason it was in bad shape in the first game. FNaTL= The incident took place before the events of the first game and is the reason why the attraction is in a bad condition. In Five Nights at Tubbyland, after 3/20 mode is beaten in the Custom Night, a secret minigame plays. In the minigame, it is shown that Po was the one who caused it. The reason is likely shown in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game's secret minigame. Gallery minigame start.png|What you see when the minigame first starts. minigame stage.png|The minigame Performance Stage. minigame party room.png|The minigame Party Room. minigame party hall.png|The minigame Party Hall. minigame repair room.png|The minigame Repair Room. minigame repair hall.png|The minigame Repair Hall. minigame office.png|The minigame Office. minigame dining room 1.png|The first minigame Dining Room. minigame kitchen.png|The minigame Kitchen. minigame dining room 2.png|The second minigame Dining Room. minigame dining room 2 error.png|The error message that pops up over the custard machine when Po touches it. po sprite.gif|Po's minigame sprite. laa laa sprite.gif|Laa Laa's minigame sprite. dipsy sprite.gif|Dipsy's minigame sprite. Output dRqZtn.gif|Tinky Winky's minigame sprite. noo noo sprite.png|Noo-Noo's minigame sprite. Custard machine sprite.png|The custard machine's sprite. po sprite glitch.png|The sprite of Po that randomly appears after getting the error from touching the custard machine. Audio Trivia * Youtuber Creeperkingdom007 completed 3/20 mode and played the minigame. |-|FNaTL 2= In Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 after you beat 6/20 mode in the Custom Night, you will get a cut scene from Po's point of view, standing in a room with the other tubbybots from Five Nights at Tubbyland, in their original fixed form. In the room you can see a custard machine which signifies that the cut scene takes place during the custard machine incident. In the scene, Po walks up to the custard machine, and a button appears for the player to 'deploy explosive device'. When the button is pressed, the dispenser for the custard goes down, and an alarm goes with red lights shining in the room, and later, Noo-Noo jumpscares the player. After that, the words, 'ARE YOU STILL THERE?' and then 'I HAVE BEEN FOR YEARS' appear on screen after the Noo-Noo jumpscare goes away. Gallery custard machine incident.png|The fixed tubbybots from FNaTL 1 and the custard machine. po mask.png|The overlay of Po's head that covers most of the scene. custard machine.png|The custard machine. custard machine error.png|The custard machine with an alarm light. Five nights at tubbyland 2 by thesitcixd-d8vhfp7.png|The Noo-Noo jumpscare that appears at the end of the cutscene. deploy explosive device.png|The button you can press to explode the custard machine. incident 1.png|The first view of the scene. incident button.png|The view to the right, notice the button on the top right. incident 2.png|A better view of the custard machine. incident 3.png|When you press the button, you move to this view. incident 4.png|Tinky Winky and Laa Laa to the left of the custard machine. incident 5.png|"Press space to launch action" incident error.png|The red error light on the scene after pressing space. Are you still there.png|Are you still there? I have been for years.png|I have been for years. Incident a.gif|The animation of moving to the custard machine. Incident b.gif|The animation of launching action. Audio Trivia * Even though the cutscene is supposed to show the place before the incident, Noo-Noo has a set of teeth and the possessed eyes already, this could be explained in the cutscene after beating 8/20 mode in the third game's custom night. |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= There isn't much on the incident in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game, but there is a secret minigame that loads when clicking the head of an unknown prototype that pops his head up and down right after you load the title screen. At the start, you play as that strange animatronic, with the words 'Find an animatronic to do the job.', where you then start walking to the right on plain flat ground, to eventually find the original Po. When you touch her, the unknown animatronic jumpscares you and restarts the game. It is likely that this is showing what caused Po to explode the custard machine, as that probably is the job, and Po is the animatronic to do it. Gallery Minigame 1.png|The minigame when you first start it up. Minigame 2.png|The majority of the rooms. Minigame 3.png|Po in the minigame. ? sprite.gif|The unknown character's sprite. po sprite 3.png|Po's sprite. 96.png|The unknown animatronic's jumpscare. Audio Trivia * The way the unknown animatronic restarts the game is similar to Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Category:Incidents